Mitigating and/or reducing a flow of fluid between an end of a movable airfoil member in a gas turbine engine and an adjacent wall remains an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.